1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a shrink-fitting method for a laminated rotor, the shrink-fitting method being a method for fitting a laminated rotor core onto a rotor shaft by shrink-fitting.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a known shrink-fitting method for a laminated rotor, a laminated rotor core is heated, and then a rotor shaft is inserted into the laminated rotor core. The laminated rotor core is made of a plurality of laminated annular steel sheets, and the laminated rotor core has a through-hole that passes through the laminated rotor core in its axial direction (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 05-070149 (JP 05-070149 U)).